Engine assemblies mounted in the nose or wing of aircraft are typically supported on the bulkhead at the structural interface between the engine compartment and the airframe structure. When a retractable landing gear is provided, it is known to install the engine in front of the landing gear compartment. It is also known to locate the engine oil cooler in front of the engine, in a duct directing cooling air through the oil cooler.